


Stay in Control

by shaqfu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hand Jobs, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaqfu/pseuds/shaqfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime knew it was dangerous to fight against the dryads, but maybe loving one is even more dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay in Control

It was a losing battle, everybody knew it, especially Hajime. Why his kingdom was trying to uproot the dryads was beyond him, their power is literally old as the trees that they were attached too and if it wasn’t his father’s dying wish to fight for the crown, Hajime would leave quickly and quietly just like his sister did once their father died. 

 

“Iwaizumi, you will lead this squadron, though you are still new to the ranks, you have a strong foundation and you are at the top of your class.”

 

This was the opposite of what Hajime wanted but his father would be ecstatic if he knew. Without a word, Hajime bowed to show his respect for the decision.

 

“Thank you, I will do my best for the sake of our kingdom.”

 

There was nothing left for Hajime to do besides prepare for the battle he must face.

 

 

Hajime was not completely sure how this war between the dryads and the humans began. From the fragments he’s heard in the barracks and the streets he patrolled, his kingdom wanted to expand. Though the reason was never specified, it was most likely because their selfish king wanted to expand his territory. He wanted to cut down the sacred forest where all the dryads lived, and claim the land as his own. The dryads were there long before any human, and their great king, older that the castle Hajime stood in. It was truly a losing battle, for if there was one thing the Iwaizumi knew well, it was that you never try to go up against elder creatures as a human.

 

 

It was worse than what Hajime expected. In the barracks and marching towards the battlefield, there was optimism, bright eyes, and excitement. What else would there be for a group of naive young men? Here, on this battlefield, there was only fear in these soldier’s eyes. 

 

The land was truly beautiful, no wonder why a king would send his best men for it. Endless hills, gorgeous foliage, and a brightness that reminded Hajime what his city originally looked like before farmers tilled it and warriors claimed this land as their own. 

 

_If we did this once, we can do it again, I suppose_ Hajime thought as he continued to ride on into the battlefield at a steady pace. _I just wish I wasn’t around for the attempt at expansion._

 

Hajime charged forward, dodging moving roots and avoiding his wounded soldiers. Despite the plan being to stay in the formation to move forward to get to the king, it was too feral out in these hills to even hold formation. These soldier were no longer a unit, they were on their own.

 

Lost in thought, a small dryads, a small thing with bright eyes and his lifeline of a shrub in a container strapped to his back so he could move anywhere he needed to for the cause moved to attack Hajime. He willed a root to lunge for Hajime’s horse’s leg. Expertly, Hajime directed his horse’s hoof away from the moving root.

 

The horse’s pace quickened from a steady walk to a gallop straight into the forest.

 

_This is probably the worst direction to go in_ he thought as the horse began to weave through the trees.

 

_At least it looks like all of the dryads are out on the battlefield._

 

Hajime looked around to confirm his suspicions. There was nothing around him, but he still felt nervous that maybe there was some rogue watch-dryad hiding in their tree.

 

Hopping off his horse, Hajime began to walk, horse tether in his hand. Slowly walking to avoid making any loud sounds, he walked deeper into the forest, not sure exactly what he was looking for.

 

He walked, with his horse by his side for hours, as the light began to fade from the sky. Once the sun began to dip under the tree line, Hajime and his horse walked through to a clearing and they were greeted by a lake.

 

The light was reflecting off of the water, making it look like an orange, it was in this moment that Hajime remembered that he was truly walking in a holy land. This was not a forest, this was a castle made for the king of the dryads. Hajime was so stunned by the beauty of the lake that he almost missed the even more beautiful sight that stood at the wake of the sunset lit lake.

 

He was barefoot and had skin that almost glowed. His hair, a soft brown: the color of new bark, and eyes that held an old mischief in them. Instantly, Hajime knew he was a dryad, and in this moment he wished he was not a knight coming for this creature’s land but a simple traveler who has been blessed with good fortune of seeing such a beautiful being.

 

When the dryad noticed Hajime, he made eye contact and smiled.

 

“You’re not going to hurt me, aren’t you, soldier?” the dryad asked, looking him up and down from afar.

 

Hajime gulped, he could not possibly hurt something as beautiful as this; yet, he knew it was his duty to secure the land for his king and if that means killing every dryad in site, he must do it. Even from afar, Hajime felt this strange respect and attraction to the dryad.

 

“I wish not to,” he said, trying to hold eye contact.

 

The dryad moved towards Hajime.

 

“It would be such a shame if something so beautiful were to destroy somebody as important as me.” 

 

Hajime broke eye contact and his face began to heat up.

 

_I cannot be distracted by his beauty. I need to remember that he is the enemy and he is not to be trusted. Do not look at his chest._

 

The knight looked back up at the dryad. Though his body looked like it was as young as Hajime’s, Hajime knew better. Behind those mischievous eyes, there was a wiseness that could only be brought on with old age. He was most definitely more beautiful up close.

 

“What is your name,” Hajime asked, avoiding responding to the comment that the dryad just made.

 

The dryad in question pursed his lips as if he was trying to remember how one would pronounce his name when it came to a human tongue.

 

“You will call me Tooru.”

 

Tooru clutched Hajime’s chin between his thumb and pointer finger.

 

“And what is your name, great warrior?” Tooru asked as he raked his eyes up and down young soldier.

 

“Iwaizumi,” he began averting his eyes, “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

 

Hajime was nervous. He felt incredibly uncertain in front of the dryad that was looking him up and down, yet this tension Hajime was feeling was welcome. The attraction was clearly mutual. Slowly, as if on instinct, Hajime put his hand on Tooru’s shoulder, letting his fingers barely make contact with the dryad’s skin.

 

The dryad was startled to say the least. His eyes rounded in a way that made him look vulnerable to Hajime. The vulnerability definitely turned to excitement once the shock wore off.

 

“It’s alright,” Hajime said in a soft voice, assuring both himself and Tooru.

 

“It’s going to be alright,” he said as he leaned forward.

 

His lips connected with the dryads. They were soft, yet at the same time, had a chapped texture to them that reminded Hajime exactly of soft bark on a tree.

 

Tooru deepened the kiss, trying to experience as much of Hajime as possible. The knight bit him in warning. 

 

_I’m afraid, but I must be in control_ he reminded himself.

 

While Tooru was distracted by his lips, Hajime peeled off his chain mail gloves. Once they were gone, the knight wrapped his hands around the dryad to get a better purchase.

 

“Take off your breastplate,” Tooru demanded.

 

Hajime’s instinct instantly reminded him how easy it would be to be hurt if he took it off, but a more primal part of him, the part who was enjoying this intimacy with another being is what urged him to clumsily unlatch the buckles of his breastplate in between small but electric kisses. Beneath the breast plate was heavy wools and chain mail, but without Tooru asking, those were taken off as well.

 

They were now on an equal playing field, chest to chest, scraping hands up and down each other’s backs in order to touch more.

 

Needing to get closer, Hajime pushed Tooru towards a tree. As Tooru’s soft skin made contact with the bark, Hajime canted his hips to create friction between their obviously growing erections.

 

At the contact, Tooru made a noise that was purely fueled by desire. 

 

“Please, touch me,” Tooru plead.

 

_Stay in control._

 

Hajime gingerly reached down towards the dryad, dipping his hand under the hem of his pants grasping a hold of his length. Experimenting with what Tooru wanted, Hajime stroked his hand up and down Tooru’s shaft. 

 

Subconsciously, Tooru rutted up against Hajime, as if it was possible to have more contact. Hajime kept up his pace.

 

“Iwaizumi,” Tooru gasped. “Your armor. Off,” the dryad requested. It was becoming harder for the dryad to talk.

 

Hajime was beginning to have trouble concentrating for his own libido was beginning to get the best of him.

 

_Stay in control_ he reminded himself.

 

Hajime took his free hand and began to unbuckle and take off all that he could. As soon as the metal was taken off, it became even more obvious to Hajime how hard he actually was.

 

Apparently, it became more obvious to Tooru as well.

 

“Let me,” the dryad said as he moved one of his hands towards Hajime’s lower half.

 

Hajime slapped his hand away. “I’ll do all the work,” he said.

 

Quickly, Hajime pushed down his pants and brought his whole body forward so he could take both his and Tooru’s members’ in his hand.

 

Hajime quickened his pace as he leaned in to kiss Tooru. The dryad made a noise of appreciation.

 

In between a mixture of kisses, bites, and gasps, Tooru began to form words. “Iwaizumi,”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I’m about to,” Tooru began.

 

Hajime nodded. With each stroke that he made, Hajime began to twist his hand to create more pleasure.

 

Within moments, Tooru threw back his head with a groan and his whole body shuddered. The sight of the dryad set Hajime off as well. With a groan, Hajime felt his body seize. The warrior continued to stroke, chasing out the rest of their orgasms.

 

It was dark now, making their come down more intimate in an odd way. The two silently caught their breath, Tooru leaning against the tree and Hajime hovering over him with his hand planted on the trunk of the tree. The only sounds that were audible was the sound of the lake and the pair catching their breath.

 

From afar, a voice was suddenly heard.

 

“Your majesty?”

 

Tooru’s eyes widened and Hajime snapped his head in the direction of the voice.

 

“Your majesty, where are you, sire?” The voice was getting closer.

 

Tooru quickly moved off the tree and ducked under Hajime’s arm. “You must leave, gather your armor and go,” he urged.

 

“You’re the dryad king?” Hajime quietly asked.

 

_How did I not realize?_ he thought to himself.

 

“Please, just go. You can’t disobey a king, can you?”

 

In the distance, the bodiless voice continued to call for Tooru. Hajime quickly put his breastplate back on picked up the rest of his armor. He took one last look at Tooru, the light of the moon illuminating his face.

 

“Go,” Tooru said a final time.

 

Hajime walked towards his horse and climbed on. 

 

He looked one more time at Tooru, committing his image to memory. Tooru made a hand movement signifying it was time to get a move on.

 

Hajime gulped and nodded.

 

_Stay in control_ , he reminded himself.

 

With a snap of the reins, Hajime was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't tell my mom.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for the HQ Valentine's Day Exchange 2016! This was my first time writing iwaoi and smut and tbh I kinda want to die??? but too late now. 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vicunad) || [tumblr](http://countvonroo.tumblr.com)


End file.
